1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable apparatus such as a hand-held terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus in which a printer in which roll paper is used is contained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable apparatus in which a printer is contained such as a hand-held terminal have been put into practical use. In portable printer-containing apparatus of the type mentioned, since the printer is not always driven in a condition wherein it is placed on a table or a like place, it is required for the apparatus to prevent occurrence of paper jam in what manner the apparatus is used.
Conventionally, as one of apparatus in which a printer in which roll paper is used as a printing paper is contained, an apparatus wherein roll paper having a core bar is used with the core bar set in position on bearings of the apparatus is known.
Meanwhile, taking it into consideration that the operation of setting a core bar in position onto bearings is cumbersome, also another apparatus in which roll paper having no core bar is used is employed. An apparatus in which roll paper having no core bar is used includes, for example, a roll paper accommodation section for receiving roll paper, a printer housing having a roll paper introduction portion opened therein for introducing a leading end of roll paper into the printer therethrough, and a cover mounted for opening and closing movement relative to the roll paper accommodation section.
The apparatus of the type just described is advantageous in that, since roll paper used has no core bar, it is easy to exchange roll paper. However, the apparatus is disadvantageous in that roll paper is liable to suffer from jamming at the roll paper introduction portion.